Seeing Mom
by Ebenbild
Summary: How does Chris feel when he meets his mother in the past for the first time?


_**Disclaimer: Sadly, **__I do not own Charmed but I wish for it for my birthday. xD_

_I'm not a native speaker so sorry for my mistakes_

**Seeing mom**

I had been here for two days, desperately waiting, that the Titans would show up. When I came from the future, I didn't know exactly when the Titans would gain power, so I just guessed the right starting point randomly. I guessed it right. When I came, there weren't any Titans around. Just human.

So I crashed down at my mothers club, hoping she wouldn't find me until the Titans arrived and I would show me to her and her sisters. When I came here, I knew that being here wouldn't be easy. But at that time I didn't know how hard it actually was. Since I had been staying at the club, I also had been watching the house. And I had been seeing mom. That was the hardest part of being here now. Seeing mom again and knowing, mom wouldn't recognize me, when we would meet. It was hard enough seeing her and knowing not being able to touch her, not being able to hug her, not being able to call her mom.

But I know that it would get even harder for me now because I am planning to talk to her and her sisters. It wouldn't be so hard, not calling Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige aunt anymore. It wouldn't change as much as calling the own mother not mom anymore. I'm still not sure, if I will be able to call her Piper…

"Piper", I'm trying how it sounds to call her with her name. It sounds odd. It sounds wrong. She's my mother. I always called her that way; I never tried to use her name before, so how am I supposed to talk like I don't know her now?

"It's all for Wyatt's sake." I tell myself, "when I'm unable to do that much, I will never be able to save my big brother." So I stay in the club, mentally watching the manor, standing in front of a mirror and saying: "Piper, Piper, Piper."

But it's like it's cursed. Every time I say the name of my mother it sounds much more wrong in my ears. "Piper, Piper, Piper." Yeah, it's definitely odd.

Just when I get frustrated, my mind tells me something. I had been mentally watching the manor even closer after the first white lighter disappeared a few hours ago. And now I finally could feel what I was waiting for. A Titan has shown up at the manor. So, time's out. Grabbing my sunglasses I leave the club, orbing to the manor. There they are. Fighting the Titan, knowing nothing. Now it's time. Time to rescue my Aunt Paige… Time to meet my mom…

I see Aunt Paige turning into stone and for a moment, I panic. Is that all right? I'm not too late, am I? Then my mind's telling me, that they wouldn't need me now. That they would be able to handle it without me. I know that because they did that in the history.

But instead of watching, I orb in to save them. Now it's show-time.

"_Don't look in her eyes_" I tell Aunt Phoebe, throwing poisons at the Titan. The Titan flees and I'm finally able to look at my aunt. One moment I\m not sure if I'm able to speak, after that I'm taking a deep breath, calming me down. "_You're all right?"_

Aunt Phoebe is not listening to me. All she says is: "_Oh my god, Paige_!"

Ok. That's not what I expected. "_Ah…"_ I say "_don't worry. She's all right_." Stupid thing to say. Of course, _I _know she's all right. _I_ know she'll live after that day but Aunt Phoebe doesn't…

"_Well, I mean… she's not completely all right, obviously, but she's not dead_." I tell her, hoping to calm her down.

"_Are you sure, she's not?"_ she asks me. Yeah, I am sure. I'm as sure as anyone can be, after all baby me will get to know her in the future… but I'm not able to say that. So I start talking about statues which aren't statues. Telling Aunt Phoebe the first lie out of thousands, I stand there, just simply hoping and fearing for mom coming upstairs.

It takes a few minutes and than Aunt Phoebe stops me talking.

"_Who are you_?" Finally she's calmed down enough to ask me questions. Good… and bad in the same time. From now on I have to be careful.

"_Chris_" I say, answering her question "_Chris Perry. I'm_…" Yeah, that will sound unbelievable but I have to share that information. "…_from the future."_

She looks at me as if I'm telling her I'm an alien. And that's the time. That's the time I see the person I wanted to meet so badly. Seeing her, my heart stops for a short moment. She's coming in, looking shocked.

"_Oh my god. Tell me that…"_ I'm losing the track of her words. Just hearing her voice again nearly makes me cry. Seeing her alive is wonderful. Seeing her from a short distance is painful. I'm not able to hug her. I'm not able to tell her I'm sorry for not rescuing her. I'm not able to cry on her shoulder.

Yeah, this person in front of me now is my mom. But also she isn't. Not yet…

"_No, it's Paige_" the words of my aunt are bringing me back. I swallow hard, than I tell my… no, Piper: "_A Titan turned her to stone_."

She's looking at me. And a short moment I'm hoping for recognition. I hope to see the look she always gave me: full of love, full of pride. Instead she's starring at me as if I'm a stranger. And I am. Her next words are showing that to me.

"_A who? Who are you_?"

I'm opening my mouth, not sure, what I will say. I know what the plan is like. But my mouth is moving on its own and I know it won't say "Chris Perry". I'm longing to long and too much for the love of my mother. So it will say: "I'm your son." Luckily my aunt is faster with the answer. Luckily I'm not able to answer the question of my mother first…

"_That's Chris. He's from the future_." She says.

"_Yeah_" I say, happy I wasn't fast enough to say anything "_but just like twenty years or so."_ Of course, I know exactly how much years are between this timeline and mine. But I'm not telling. I don't want them to know.

Mom's looking at me, stoned. Than she is looking at her sister. "_Ah… friend or foe_?"

_What? _A moment my mind goes blank. Than I yell: "_What do you mean? I saved A… Paige, didn't I_?" In the last moment I stop myself calling Paige "Aunt".

"_You call this saving_?" Aunt Phoebe asks me. Yeah, well, kind of right… but… "_Hey! I'm at all put my live on the line here. I didn't have to drop all I was doing…"_ As if I had been doing something except of waiting _"… just to orb in and save her butt from_…"

"_You orb_?" my mother stops me complaining "_you're a white lighter_?"

I take a deep breath. There will be a long way to go… but looking at my mother I suddenly know: it's ok. All that will happen will be ok. It will be ok because I'm finally able to see my mother again.


End file.
